powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Frenzy
Rangers Allies * Alpha 8 * Dr. Wright * Aimee * Shaolin Fury Rangers * Cindy Villains *King Beelzebub - Husband of Queen Arachnia, brother-in-law of Duke of Toxic and father of Prince Fallon and Princess Silk. *Queen Arachnia - Wife of King Beelzebub, sister of Duke of Toxic and the mother of Prince Fallon and Princess Silk. *Princess Silk - Daughter of King Beelzebub and Queen Arachnia, sister of Prince Fallon and niece of Duke of Toxic. *Prince Fallon - Son of King Beelzebub and Queen Arachnia, brother of Princess Fallon and nephew of Duke of Toxic *Duke of Toxic - Brother of Queen Arachnia, uncle of Prince Fallon and Princess Silk, and brother-in-law of King Beelzebub. *Demon-Baboon - The funny Baboon monster who always makes fun of the Power Rangers by insulting them. He doesn't behave well in front of Queen Arachnia, she'll have to kick him out of their alliance. *Deadshot - Warrior to King Beelzebub and Queen Arachnia. *Dimentio Monsters *Baboon Kong based on Donkey Kong Arsenal *Frenzy Morphers *Beetle Morphers *Frenzy Cannon◆◆◆◆◆ **Frenzy Sword◆ **Frenzy Shot◆ **Frenzy Bow◆ **Frenzy Ax◆ **Frenzy Blaster◆ *Frenzy Whiplash◆ *Frenzy Claw◆ *Frenzy Shield◆ Zords *Lion Frenzy Zord◆ *Fox Frenzy Zord◆ *Giraffe Frenzy Zord◆ *Frog Frenzy Zord◆ *Eagle Frenzy Zord◆ *Octopus Fenzy Zord◆ *Stag Frenzy Zord◆ *Beetle Frenzy Zord◆ *Dragon Frenzy Zord◆ Auxiliary Zords *Bat Frenzy Zord *Bear Frenzy Zord *Crane Frenzy Zord *Tiger Frenzy Zord *Crow Frenzy Zord Megazords *Frenzy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆ *Frenzy Octozord◆ *Super Frenzy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Beetle Frenzy Megazord◆◆ *Ultra Frenzy Megazord◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dragon Frenzy Megazord◆ Evil Zords *Spider Frenzy Zord Episodes * Episode 1: New Frenzy * Episode 2: Rangers Unite * Episode 3: The Queen's Revenge * Episode 4: Venomous Pain * Episode 5: Ants In your pants * Episode 6: A New Frenzy * Episode 7: We Go way Back * Episode 8: The Frenzy Ranger * Episode 9: Frenzy Teamwork * Episode 10: Evil Game (Duke of Toxic) * Episode 11: Rainbow Connection * Episode 12: Power Colors (Demon-Baboon debuts) * Episode 13: Evil Monkeys * Episode 14: Orangutan * Episode 15: Introducing Baboon Kong * Episode 16: Beetle Sibling (Both Lance and Laurel debuts) * Episode 17: Beetle Rangers * Episode 18: Red Strawberry Power * Episode 19: Oranges * Episode 20: Yellow Bananas for Monkey and Baboon * Episode 21: Green Apples * Episode 22: Blueberries * Episode 23: Purple Grapes * Episode 24: The Dragon Ranger (Draco debuts and morphs into the Dragon Ranger) * Episode 25: Bye Bye Baboon Clown (Demon-Baboon gets destroyed by the Frenzy Rangers) * Episode 26: Surprise attack (Dimentio debuts) * Episode 27: Dimentio Strikes Back * Episode 28: Dark Power (Deadshot debuts) * Episode 29: Shaolin and Frenzy (Shaolin Fury and Frenzy teamup Part 1) * Episode 30: Poison and Venom (Shaolin Fury and Frenzy teamup, Part 2 Poison gets destroyed by Shaolin Fury and Frenzy Rangers) * Episode 31: Painting a Picture * Episode 32: Black and White Scheme * Episode 33: Alien Insect * Episode 34: Power Source * Episode 35: Duke Attacks * Episode 36: Requiem (Duke of Toxic gets destroyed by the Power Rangers) * Episode 37: Queen's Plan * Episode 38: The Sticky Situation * Episode 39: Stuck in the Glue * Episode 40: The Queen's demise (Queen Arachnia gets destroyed by Power Rangers) * Episode 41: Avenger (Deadshot was destroyed in this episode) * Episode 42: Prince Battle (Prince Fallon was destroyed by the Frenzy Rangers * Episode 43: Girl fight (Princess Silk was destroyed by the Frenzy Rangers) * Episode 44: Venom Rises again * Final Episode: Frenzy Finale (Both Dimentio and King Beelzebub were marked demise) See Also